


Making Scenes

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Hot n' Heavy! [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Meet-Cute, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Hell Charger, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Co-ed Daisy Johnson almost gets run over by a ginormous black car. She is not amused and neither is the driver. This is their story of falling in love and learning to trust. Prequel to Just Come Get Me.(explicit from ch 3 onward)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel of sorts to _[Just Come Get Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090909/chapters/27405339/)_ because I wanted to flesh out the background of their relationship from that story! Explicit sexual content from chapter 3 onwards.
> 
> inspiration: lyrics from Rihanna's _james joint_
> 
> "I'd rather be breaking things cause we're too busy kissing,
> 
> just making scenes, here comes the police, they know about your history,
> 
> how you live and love like _fuck rules,_ don't care why just know I love you"

Daisy Johnson never had a permanent address, like ever, and had been transient her entire life.

She’d been through several (dozen) rough patches when she first entered her teens, escalating to a literal breakdown when she exited it. 

Now at the ripe old age of 25, she was finally Getting Her Shit Together. With her work experience, as well as taking some credit placement classes, she was a sophomore at UCLA in their prestigious Computer Science department and today was her first day of class.

Skye at 18 would've chafed at needing a piece of paper for shit she already knew. Older and wiser Daisy Johnson though, was going to play along with the bullshit of higher education so she could better herself.

There was no magical family that would save her, no Prince Charming coming to her rescue. 

The friends that she partied and went to protests with, had all moved on. It hurt; the people she considered family forgetting her but it was motivation.

Someday, she would put down roots. She'd get a house and plant trees that'll grow taller and stronger, season after season. A testament that she, Daisy Johnson, had a place to belong.

Scrunching her nose, she changed her fantasy; she didn’t do the outdoors. 

Maybe a nice townhouse with maintenance included? Or near the beach! The water in the Pacific Ocean was gorgeous compared to the nasty Atlantic.

She was deep in her thoughts when suddenly there were screeching tires and a furious blare of horns.

Adrenaline skyrocketing, she looked around to see what the problem was, her heart stopping when she realized that it was _her_.

She was following the directions to her building but the pretty cobblestone pavement she was on was actually a street. And she was almost hit by a ginormous black car that skidded to a halt literally inches away.

Heart pounding, she took a deep breath. Thank goodness she was paranoid and more than an hour early to her first class.

She scanned for the driver to see if he was okay- he must be shaken as well – only to find that not only was he composed, he was glaring daggers at her.

And just like that anger burned away her fear.

“Watch where you’re driving, asshole!” she yelled. Sure she walked out into the road, but he definitely wasn’t doing the 10 miles per hour campus speed limit.

The driver's jaw dropped and he stared at her in disbelief.

Daisy didn’t care though. She was _thisclose_ to being knocked over with no fucking health insurance. 

If the heart attack from ER bills wouldn’t kill her, then the Dean of Student Affairs would. She'd pretty much forged the certificate of insurance coverage needed to enroll for classes.

She scowled as the driver slammed out of his car towards her, his black hair shining in the sunlight.

“You just walked in front of my car!” he thundered. “Girl, are you crazy?”

And it was Daisy’s turn being incredulous.

In a string of expletives that would have horrified the good Sisters at St. Agnes, Daisy informed the Driver that she was not to be called _girl_ or _crazy_ and definitely not in the same fucking sentence.

 _ _ ____  
~

 _ ___  
Robbie Reyes didn’t know whether to be impressed at the fearlessness of this woman or be furious with himself for almost getting in an accident with lapsed car insurance.

He had to make payments on his brother’s tuition that wasn’t covered by scholarships so he was waiting to get paid from his 2nd job to get it renewed. Not that this co-ed in a flirty pink sundress and designer shades would know anything about that. Backtracking, he decided to apologize and forget the whole thing.

“My bad, I didn’t see you there. I'm just upset cause my car insurance isn’t up to date.” And maybe he shouldn’t have disclosed that because she furiously whipped the sunglasses off her face so she could properly glare at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she began and he took an involuntary step back. “Why are you driving when you’re clearly _illegal_?”

He narrowed his eyes, and she froze, thinking that her words probably sounded insulting because of his ethnicity.

But that wasn’t why he was scrutinizing her.

Robbie was getting a better look without those ridiculously large shades on her face, and she was probably the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. He couldn’t place her ethnicity, though. At first, he thought she was white, but now that he was out the car, and her sunglasses were off, she looked mixed.

Daisy was about to belatedly explain that she wasn’t implying that _he_ was illegal, she was talking about the _car_ , because _people_ couldn’t be illegal when-

“Hey, what are you?” he asked, perplexed. “You mixed or something?”

Silence descended, time froze and Daisy felt her temper spike in a way that she hadn’t in a long time.

She was about to be expelled from school before she made it to her first class. This jackass with the obnoxious _uninsured_ car who almost killed her who _wasn’t white either_ was about to...

“Excuse me, miss?” a voice interrupted nearby.

Jolted out of her would- be tirade, Daisy saw that a campus police officer had pulled up and was walking up to them. He was blond and cute, in a CW sort of way.

She looked cautiously at him and then at Uninsured Driver who was looking uneasy himself.

Cute or not, Daisy wanted absolutely nothing to do with cops and authority figures. Too much baggage with being in the system, and things she wanted to keep hidden. 

“Oh! Hi, Officer!” Daisy chirped with a high-wattage smile. Robbie did a double take at the sudden personality transformation.

“Hello Miss, I’m Officer Matthews. We had a report of an alleged altercation. Is this person bothering you?” Officer Matthews eyed Robbie warily.

“Do I look like I'm bothering her?" Robbie leaned back on his car and crossed his arms, and that’s when Daisy noticed he wore a black leather jacket. In this fucking heat, what an _asshole_.

He was also a hothead. Everyone knew you didn’t antagonize the cops, even campus police. She needed to act fast because she didn’t think her Driver could talk his way out of this.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! No trouble here,” Daisy beamed her brightest smile in the cop’s direction while subtly arching her back and fixing her hair, so her cleavage was on display.

Officer Matthews' gaze slipped downward. 

“My boyfriend here was just picking me up so I can get to class." Daisy sidled over to the Driver and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Isn’t that right, babe?” she cooed up at him and Robbie looked at her like she sprouted another head. “I am so sorry we’re still in the intersection. I hope we didn’t cause any problems!” Daisy was turning on her sweetest charm. “That’s so nice of you to come and check though. I appreciate all you do!” She finished with another smile.

Satisfied that it was probably a false alarm, Officer Matthews returned to his car and began making notes while Robbie escorted Daisy to the passenger side.

“That’s the longest I’ve heard you talk without cursing,” Robbie marveled, speaking low in her ear.

“Fuck you,” she replied under her breath, and he chuckled.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he promised, helping her in and taking a discreet whiff of her hair. Even her shampoo smelled expensive.

Too bad, he really loved the feel of her at his side. She was curved just right to fit him. And he was clearly an idiot for even going down that train of thought when she was just cursing him a blue streak.

“So what’s your name?” Robbie asked as he pulled off. He'd glanced at the huge textbook sticking out her bag, so he knew where she was heading. 

“None of your god damned business,” she answered cheerfully. 

“No swearing,” he admonished as he deftly maneuvered the vehicle.

“No swearing?" Daisy was actually amused with this guy. "I'm pretty sure you heard me say _fuck_ a dozen times?”

“Nothing wrong with fucking,” he smirked at her, and her cheeks heated. 

They pulled up to the large Computer Science building and he parked.

“Don't take the Lord's name in vain,” he said. “Something my grandmother always told me.”

That was not what she expected him to follow up with and just like that, Daisy's animosity melted away. There was something wholesome about him and the resolute way he spoke. He seemed trustworthy.

“She sounds like a pious lady.” Daisy didn’t know what to say, she didn’t have a point of reference for parents, far less for grandparents.

“Nah, she used to curse as bad as you.” He laid his head back and closed his eyes. Daisy wasn’t sure whether she was imagining it or not, but he seemed almost sad.

“I’m sorry,” she ventured.

Opening his eyes, he turned to face her, his gaze somber.

“You said _used to_? I’m sorry if she passed on?” Daisy was probably bungling her condolences, but she needed him to know that she understood. But her Driver remained silent and so did she.

She was comfortable in his car though, and as she settled in her seat, she openly studied him.He was browner than her, with a sprinkling of freckles dotting his face, and she immediately thought about kissing each one. His thick jet-black hair that was cut low and while she normally didn't like facial hair, his had her intrigued. Would it be rough on her neck, on the inside of her thighs? He wasn’t pretty boy handsome, he was sinfully sexy.

As if guessing the wayward nature of her thoughts, he looked down to her mouth.

“What’s your name?” he asked again, his voice husky, and Daisy wondered what he would sound like first thing in the morning. Or after he orgasmed.

“What’s yours?” she leaned in, smiling.

His gaze warmed and heated and time stopped again.

“What do I get for telling you?” he parried. His gaze dropped to her mouth again, like they were a couple; like they were lovers.

“You can get a lot from me, if you ask nicely.” Daisy was actually enjoying this flirtation. She could almost forget everything and just be in the moment.

“Well,” his smile grew wider, even as his eyes lowered to her breasts. “Can I please start with your phone number?”

Daisy laughed, and reaching into his jacket pocket, fished out his phone. She'd felt it when she was at his side earlier. Surprisingly, she could get right in, and she saved her number in his contacts. 

“You must be the only person who doesn’t lock their phone,” she commented as she gave the mobile back. Her fingers grazed his and she felt a tingle up her spine. But then she had an unwelcome thought. “If I find out you have a girlfriend or you’re...” but she didn’t get to finish her sentence.

Because he lifted his hand and tenderly stroked her face; the warmth of his touch and the roughness of the palm making her heart race.

“I don’t,” he said softly, and she would have believed him. But he tossed his phone back in her lap. “You can go through it,” he offered.

Daisy, who had spent most of her life trying to nail down commitment from people, was floored at his directness.

“I have to do something really quick," he continued. "Be here when I get back?” And without waiting for an answer, he opened his door and exited. The car keys were still in the ignition, and as she grasped his phone, she touched the spot on her face where he his fingers were.

She kept her eyes on him as he walked away and into the building. 

_I could fall in love with him_ , she marveled. What was she getting herself into?

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy tries to help Robbie, but gets confronted and dismissed by his protective younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @quakerider-hell for the Spanish, you rock girl!

She was gone when Robbie returned. He was shaking off the disappointment and planning how to find her, when his phone lit up.

_Leave your wallet next time, and I’ll stay_

And for the first time in ages, Robbie Reyes laughed out loud. She was such a smart ass. He’d have to keep her away from Gabe; together they’d run circles around him.

He sent her a quick reply, wanting to know when she’d be free. He didn’t expect an immediate response since she probably had class, but his phone buzzed seconds later. She was probably as eager as him, he thought with a smirk.

 _Guess my name first,_ the message said.

The hell?

Confused, Robbie opened up her contact- she’d entered it in after all- and discovered that while she’d saved her number, she’d used ... a flower icon? ... as her name.

“No!” he groaned. He was so close to seeing her again, but goddammit, he knew shit about flowers. Well, lucky for this mystery girl he was determined as she was difficult. He sent a screenshot to his brother, asking what type of flower it was. Hopefully, Gabe wouldn’t think too much of it.

When his phone started lighting up with multiple messages, he knew he’d underestimated his brother’s curiosity.

 **_Wey_ I’m in class, have you heard of Google **

**And that’s a daisy, which is common knowledge _menso_**

**Why is there is a daisy saved with that number?**

_You’re taking a while to answer, too bad, I was looking forward to meeting you again_

**Whose number is that?**

Shit! She had texted again and was probably waiting.

“Not that it’s any of your business Gabe but she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve seen, I think her name is Daisy.” His little brother would nag till he new the details so Robbie answered him first.

“Daisy…so when can I see you again?” Robbie was smiling as he sent the message. This was the best day he'd had in a long time.

For a few minutes, no one responded. He was about to just drive off when two messages came in.

_You got it! But who’s Gabe?_

**We live together dummy , are you working late again?**

_Fuck._

~

Daisy was in class, with a grin on her face. Maybe Gabe was one of Roberto’s friends -she’d immediately googled his phone number in the car and looked up his name- but she couldn’t help but feel special that he thought she was beautiful. No, the _most_ beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Hopefully, it wasn’t because he needed to get out more.

Her phone lit up with another message, telling her to look for him after her class ended. She was beaming as she replied with what time he should be there. This was the best first day she'd ever had.

“Ms. Johnson, is there something amusing with your lap?” Professor Gupta dryly interrupted her thoughts, and she jumped.

“No, no, not at all,” she reassured him, sliding her phone into her bag. She’d have to wait to find about Gabe and see what her mystery man was up to. 

Roberto Reyes. She replayed his name in her mind for the rest of the class.

~

When she exited the building, he was waiting as promised, leaning casually against his car. The man and machine were magnificent together and Daisy's heart began pounding. His face remained impassive, but as she got closer, she saw his eyes were warm.

“Hello Roberto,” she smugly greeted him, and his lips curved into a slow smile.

“It’s Robbie,” he corrected softly, and she felt a thrill at his voice. It was as sexy as she remembered it.

“Sorry, Robbie,” she amended.

“Call me anything as long as you call me,” and Robbie never had the urge to flirt the way he did with her. He was unburdened in her presence; and felt lighthearted. She must have felt the same because she laughed, and the husky sound went straight to his cock. Damn, this girl had him wrapped around her finger.

“Well, Robbie,” she smiled at him, stepping closer, her light perfume invading his senses. “What am _I_ getting in return?” repeating his question from earlier.

Robbie felt like he was in a dream. The sun highlighted the richness of her dark hair, and when the wind blew through it, he instinctively reached over to fix the strands. She leaned into his hand, and as her lips parted so did his.

“You can get whatever you want," he promised, and drawing her close, he softly kissed her lips. Daisy hesitated but then kissed him back, gently, and it was like returning to warmth after a cold, lonely day. They broke apart and she touched her lips, bewildered.

She'd only met Robbie hours earlier and was completely enthralled. She wanted a flirtation with a handsome stranger, not kisses that felt like a promise, and words that made her think of forever. 

“Where to?” he was asking her, opening the door so she could get in.

“I..uh…nowhere…I need to go back in there.” Daisy stammered, unsure what to say or do. She needed to gather her thoughts after that kiss. He looked at her appraisingly. 

“Call me,” Robbie finally said, closing the passenger door. He hesitated, then placed a kiss on her cheek. “Be safe. Call me if you need anything.” And his last words didn’t sound like a proposition, but an assurance of help.

Exhaling, Daisy stepped to the side and noted his license plate number as he got in his car and pulled off. That beast of a car was aggressive and intimidating but also beautiful as it roared off leaving her behind.

~

Later that night, when her assignments were done, Daisy pulled out her phone. Did she imagine the way his presence soothed her? She felt so comfortable with him yet his words and kiss made her nervous so she panicked.

“Smooth moves, Johnson,” she muttered.

He'd said to call if she needed anything…but did he mean it? Should she pretend she needed help with something? And at that thought, she laughed out loud, because fuck, what did she _not_ need help with.

But then a thought struck her, and the simplicity of it made her breathless. What about what he needed?

Opening up her laptop, she decided that some skills from her past were definitely worth holding on to.

299-ZXB- she typed in his license plate information. For some fleeting moments, Robbie Reyes made her feel connected and whole, like all the trappings of being a person didn’t matter as much as who that person was. The least she could do was make sure his car was legal on the road. She scowled when she saw his registration was late as well.

At first, she was only going to update the DMV and Insurance records to show him as current but then she remembered the way he trusted her with his car and phone. And the feel of his lips against hers.

No, she had to do this right for him.

Sighing, she pulled up the bank account that she never ever touched, because doing so confirmed relationships she wished didn't exist. 

But she wasn’t thinking about the past as she logged on and paid Robbie's bills, she was thinking that she’d only met the man for a day and she wanted to be a better person for him. She probably should've just paid for health insurance instead of forging it.

Curiousity got the better of her though and she started digging more into his background. Parents deceased, uncle incarcerated, his younger brother Gabriel was a teen prodigy currently at UCLA. Woah. Daisy suddenly realized that she was seriously invading his privacy.

“So much for being a better person, you stalker,” she spoke aloud, shutting her laptop. A familiar wave of loneliness washed over her but she shrugged it off. She was so tired of being melancholy. 

Her mind strayed to Robbie again. He seemed so _honest._ Would he accept a bill was magically paid? Damnit, she'd have to tell him so he won't reverse the payments. 

“Fuck it,” she declared. “Fuck all of it," and she grabbed her phone and called Robbie.

He picked up after the fourth ring, and she immediately started speaking because she was losing her nerve.

“I paid your car insurance and registration, I don’t want to talk about it. This call never happened.” And she was about to hang up when a voice that was definitely _not_ Robbie’s spoke.

“…Daisy?” the person questioned. And she felt a flash of coldness at the strange voice.

“Who is this?” she asked, tentatively.

“Gabe,” he replied. His voice was actually similar to Robbie's but he sounded younger.

“Why are you answering your brother’s phone?” Daisy went on the offense.

“Why are you paying my brother’s car insurance?” Gabe didn’t miss a beat.

“Because it’s late,” Daisy answered sarcastically, hoping to throw him off. She was about to find out how tenacious and protective the younger Reyes brother was.

“Yes, but _why_ …he just met you today. What do you want that you’re buying him things?” he challenged, and Daisy felt her heart drop.

He must have taken her silence for an admission of guilt because he moved in for a killing blow.

“Do Robbie a favor and don’t call again.”

“What? You can't expect that!” Daisy was flustered by this outspoken kid.

“I don’t know what type of games you’re playing but leave my brother out of it. Why didn’t you ask before you paid something for him?” Gabe’s voice was sharp and accusing, and Daisy welcomed it. 

Was she so fucked up she didn’t even know how manipulative she was being?

“Sorry I bothered you guys, have a good night,” and she hung up the phone before he could respond. Her chin was wobbling, and she knew she was about to lose it.

It was all too much; the sprawling school, the bright-eyed younger classmates, the high of meeting Robbie and then the low of encountering his brother. Shutting her phone off, she let the dam of sadness she was tamping down spill over and she fell apart for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wey= dude  
> Menso= dummy
> 
> This is turning into a larger background story than I initially intended! Feedback and comments are much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie confronts Gabe. Daisy and Robbie get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in _Just Come Get Me_ Daisy mentioned how the first time Robbie said he loved her, and they were intimate was in his car, so this is what this chapter calls back (or forward?) to. Also, hope it's not too long!

Robbie was so livid he was shaking.

After leaving Daisy, he’d headed home to get ready for work, but was running late and accidentally left his phone there. He’d spent the entire shift at Canelo’s and his second job unsettled, wondering if she’d called. 

Now finally he was back home and able to contact her.

As he stepped through the door, he noticed his brother looking agitated but that was nothing new, so he didn’t think anything was amiss. Not even when Gabe mockingly mentioned that he’d spoken to his flower .

“Huh?” Robbie asked, setting his keys down and putting up his jacket.

“Your friend, Daisy.” Gabe bit her name out, like it personally offended him.

“When did you speak to her?” Robbie broke into an easy grin and it made Gabe’s stomach churn.

“She called you and I answered.” Gabe conveniently left out that he’d went through Robbie’s phone and saw their messages, too.

“So, what do you think about my girl?” Robbie ruffled his brother’s hair good-naturedly before bounding into the kitchen to see if his mobile was there.

But his cheerful demeanor was making Gabe irrationally jealous.

Ever since his accident, when Robbie dropped out of school, and their uncle got locked up, his brother had been simmering with bitterness and despair, like taking care of him was such a burden. He tried to convince Robbie he was okay being in a wheelchair, they could be okay without Tío but it never worked. Robbie was closed off and Gabe always wondered why he wasn’t good enough. And now after one day with some stranger, he’s all _daisies_ and sunshine? It was like a slap in the face.

“I hate her and I hate you,” he bit out and Robbie stopped in his tracks, confused.

“ _Wey,_ you don’t know her!” Robbie was getting worried thinking about what his brother told Daisy. “Don’t tell me you were an ass to her? We just met!”

And with those words, the quarrel escalated between the brothers.

“She paid your car insurance! Why are you always behind on everything?” Gabe was getting vicious. “Is that what you’re doing now, getting girls to pay things for you because you can’t?”

“Gabriel, _I just met her_ , what is your fucking problem?” Robbie ignored the personal attacks because he knew his brother’s volatile temper.

But the use of his full name, and the fact that Robbie cursed at him, all because of some girl _he just met_ further inflamed Gabe.

“I told her never to call you again and to leave you alone,” Gabe exploded. “And you know what she did? She said _sorry_ and hung up. She doesn’t care for you!” And he pulled out Robbie’s phone.

“What?!” Robbie was incredulous and Gabe thought he’d scored a direct hit.

But this was where he miscalculated because instead of Robbie thinking she was uninterested, he now understood that Daisy had to be hurt badly. This was the same girl who yelled at him when she was in the wrong, who boldly lied to campus police, she wouldn’t normally back down. And though he’d only known her for a day, thinking she was distressed, made Robbie angry.

Stalking over to Gabe, he grabbed his phone and called her number, his heart sinking when it went straight to voicemail. He felt his blood rush to his head and his hands start to shake. He turned on Gabe, not caring that his brother shrank back.

**“What did you do?”**

~

Robbie didn't go in to work the next day. He and Gabe weren’t talking and while Robbie could overlook Gabe’s taunts towards him, he couldn't forgive his interference with Daisy.

He was driving towards campus when he tried her number again, and this time it was ringing. And God must have answered his prayers because she picked up.

“Hey,” her voice was husky, sounding like she just got up. And despite all the drama with his brother, he immediately pictured her naked in his bed, after they’d fucked. Damn, he was far gone.

“I need to see you,” he got right to the point. “Where are you?”

She paused, and he was suddenly terrified she’d say no.

“Please Daisy, let me come get you.” Robbie didn’t care that he was begging.

“I’ll text you my address,” she conceded, and though she was twenty minutes away, he made the drive in ten.

She was waiting outside, wearing another pretty sundress in a color he didn’t know the name for. It was almost blue, not quite green and he wondered if she liked the beach or if she hated the sand and crowds like him.

She climbed into his car and before he could speak, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for coming,” she whispered, and Robbie wondered if he could love someone after one day. He linked their hands together and brought hers up for a kiss.

“I’ll always come,” he vowed, and as he squeezed her hand, Daisy knew that it was too late, she'd already fallen for him. 

~

Robbie drove them near the golf green on campus, as it was a peaceful and secluded area. He parked under a shaded tree, and when he turned the engine off, the quiet was deafening.

“I didn’t mean to cause any problems with your brother,” Daisy needed to fill the silence and Robbie turned to stare at her.

“You did nothing wrong,” Robbie stated. “He had no right! We had a huge argument.” He looked back out the window not wanting her to see how much it bothered him.

“He’s your brother, he has every right.” Daisy soothed. She could see the irritation rolling off him, and she wanted to help.

“It’s not his place, and he’s old enough to know better.” Robbie was getting incensed all over again.

“Something else might be what’s really bothering him,” Daisy reached over and held his hand, stroking his palm. “He’s a kid, he doesn’t know what his words mean.”

“Oh, he knows all right,” but Robbie frowned, because it really was out of character for Gabe to be so malicious. Maybe something else was going on like Daisy said.

“You should talk to him,” Daisy was still caressing his hand. “Be the bigger person and all that. You _are_ older the one.”

Robbie grunted.

“Yeah, sometimes I just want to be me,” he spoke softly, almost to himself. “And not what everyone expects.”

Daisy fell quiet and when he looked up, her eyes were soft with unshed tears.

“You’ll do it anyway,” she told him, gently. “Because that’s the man you are.”

Robbie felt his breathing hitch.

It was a bright day, and the sun was shining in the car. He was seeing the dark circles under her eyes clearly for the first time and he belatedly realized that while she got the brunt of Hurricane Gabe, here she was comforting him.

 _"Te amo, cariño,”_ he spoke softly, and Daisy who’d taken enough high school Spanish to know what the first part meant, felt her stomach drop. He didn’t even know her last name, or anything about her, how could he love her?

Her panicked expression didn’t deter him though, his mind was made up.

Adjusting his seat, so there was more space, he tugged her to him. After hesitating, she followed his lead and climbed on his lap, sinking into his chest.

“I’m sorry for the way my brother spoke to you, _cariño,_ ” he apologized formally. He fixed her hair, so he could see her face better.

“It’s okay,” she assured him, and even though it was still not okay with Robbie, he didn’t want to rehash it anymore. He’d save that for Gabe. 

Robbie sighed and changed the subject.

“So, why were you paying my bills now?” he was playing with her hair. “ I don’t really like people in my…” and just like he stopped her yesterday, Daisy lifted her hand and stroked his mouth to interrupt his words. His lips were surprisingly soft.

“I don’t want to be worried about cops pulling us over when we go out,” she teased him. “I can’t always talk us out of a ticket, you know.” She was leaning forward, and he was getting an enticing view down the front of her dress.

Yesterday seemed a lifetime away.

“I think it was more than talking that helped,” he murmured in her ear. She shivered, and everything else was fading away for them both.

“What do you mean?” she asked, lightly touching his face before kissing his freckles.

He positioned her so she was straddling his lap before he answered.

“I mean,” Robbie’s fingers were now at the straps of her dress. “You were flirting and showing your tits,” and he didn’t miss the way her nipples pebbled at his words.

She smiled slowly and leaning closer to him, she took his hand and guided it to bring her dress straps down. She could feel his hardness now and it made her bold.

“Maybe I like showing my tits?” she teased the front of her dress down, so her nipples were exposed.

Robbie captured her mouth and devoured it in an open-mouthed kiss that was as fierce as it was possessive.

“I hope you like getting fucked hard, too.” He broke the kiss, gasping and reaching under her dress to tear her panties down while she fumbled to unbuckle his belt.

“Do you have condoms?” she asked breathlessly as she unzipped his pants.

“Fuck, no.” he groaned, laying his head back. “I didn’t think we’d need it.”

He was refreshingly naïve and Daisy decided to take matters into her own hands.

It had been so long since she had been with anyone, and she was burning for him. She finished unzipping his pants, and after pulling him out, she reached over and kissed him passionately, sucking on his tongue like she wanted to suck his cock. He moaned in her mouth, and kneaded her ass to bring her on his length, rubbing her pussy through her panties.

“Fuck, Robbie,” she cried against his mouth. His hardness felt so good and she was losing control too soon. And when Robbie licked her nipple and then sucked it, she shattered, gasping his name, and wishing he was inside her.

He held her tight, as she orgasmed, regretting not planning better.

Breathing heavily, Daisy pulled him for a deep kiss, and dimly realized that he didn’t finish. What a gentleman.

“Get in the back,” her voice was husky. “I want to be comfortable when I suck you off.”

He didn’t have to be told twice and they scrambled in the spacious backseat, laughing as they tried to get comfortable. Robbie was greedy and needed to kiss and touch her some more, and tore her dress trying to get it off.

“Robbie!” she scolded. “Use the zipper!”

“Sorry,” he panted. How was he supposed to know there was a zip on the side? He didn’t think much after that as her mouth touched him, and when he was coming down from the high, he pulled her close, realizing that while a bed would be nice, she was home.

~

Reality was setting in, that though they were in the Charger, they were still in public.

“Aw hell, babe, I’m sorry,” Robbie was apologetic as he surveyed the scene. His seed was on her face and chest and even in her hair, her dress was ripped worse than he thought and there was an array of hickeys on her neck. But secretly he loved that she looked thoroughly fucked and he hid a smile.

She must have noticed it because she shot him an unamused glare.

“Be sorry I don’t swallow,” she haughtily told him, and he smiled openly. She rummaged through her purse to see if she had any napkins. “Actually, be sorry you ran out of condoms in your car.”

“Never had them to begin with, it’s not something I keep,” He had pulled off his undershirt and was cleaning her up as best as he could as Daisy tried to make sense of her torn dress. She glanced up in surprise.

“So, you just hope and pray your hookups are on birth control?” Daisy expected him to be more thoughtful than that. “I can’t use anything hormonal.” She finally got into the dress, and Robbie placed his jacket on her and she welcomed the cool leather. Her clothing was soon forgotten with his next words.

“Nah, I don’t hook up,” Robbie zipped his jacket up on her, loving how she looked in it. “I’ve never had sex actually.”

Daisy's jaw dropped. “Wait, what?” She was incredulous. 

“I’ve never had…”

“I heard you the first time!” Daisy screeched. “Holy shit, I’m corrupting a virgin.”

Robbie smirked as he fixed his pants. “The things I would do to you if I had the chance,” he warned, “be worried about that.”

Daisy rolled her eyes at his smug attitude. He was pretty damned arrogant for someone who didn’t have experience. She was about to tell him so, when there was a discreet tap on the Charger’s window.

Startled, they looked up and saw a now familiar face peering in.

And Officer Matthews thought that if he never saw this couple on campus again, it would be too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on Robbie and Daisy in this setting!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie meets Daisy's roommate, and Daisy sets some ground rules for their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having so much fun writing Robbie and Daisy in this world, I hope you like it!

~

Robbie drove Daisy home after assuring a scandalized Officer Matthews that yes, they would get a room next time. Daisy was silent for once, hiding behind Robbie because a hope and a prayer were the only things keeping her torn dress together.

When they arrived at her place, he wanted to walk her to her room so she could change and return his jacket.

“You sure?” Daisy didn’t want to inconvenience him. “You can just take it now, I’ll just run inside?”

Robbie didn’t even dignify her suggestion with a reply, but merely got out and opened her car door. As if he’d let her walk across the parking lot and up three flights of stairs alone and in a crumpled, ripped dress.

The sunlight warmed Daisy’s skin, but Robbie’s jacket was surprisingly cool. It smelled like him, and if she were lucky, it would smell like her the next time he wore it. I could get used to this, she mused.

 _Till you fuck it up, like everything._ The sudden thought soured her mood but she was determined to be stronger than her demons.

Shaking her head to clear it, she grasped Robbie’s hand and edged closer to him.

~

Her roommate, a pretty brunette with a charming English accent, was on the phone when they entered.

“Hi Jemma!” Daisy chirped.

Jemma’s eyes widened comically as she took in the pair, and she hastily bid the person she was talking to goodbye.

“Hello!” Jemma greeted, diligently looking Daisy in the eyes, and not glancing at the man’s jacket she wore or even said man who was hovering as if Daisy needed protecting.

“Robbie, this is Jemma Simmons, she’s my roommate,” Daisy started the introductions. “She’s from England if you couldn’t tell. Jemma, this is Robbie Reyes, he’s my…” and Daisy faltered while Jemma cocked her head waiting for the rest.

“I’m her boyfriend,” Robbie supplied, and both girls swung toward him.

“ _Really?_ ” they exclaimed in unison.

He frowned and Daisy backpedaled.

“Um, yes. Robbie. He is a boy. And he’s my friend.” And Daisy was growing uneasy because the word _boyfriend_ was making her heart rate spike and her breathing shallow. What was she doing committing to a relationship, she just met the man yesterday. And now Jemma’s mouth was agape and Robbie was definitely glaring because the latter part was spoken out loud.

“Oh, you two met _yesterday!_ ” Jemma plastered on a fake smile. “How _quick_ you Yanks move. I’ve been waiting literally years for my research partner to notice I’m a woman.”

You should probably show him your tits, Daisy thought, glancing at her roommate’s cleavage, and when Robbie coughed suddenly, she knew he had the same idea. They smiled at each other and Jemma rolled her eyes at the happy couple. Yesterday, indeed.

“Well, I have to prepare for my afternoon class. Nice meeting you, Robbie.” And Jemma marched into her own room, while Daisy led Robbie to hers, hoping he’d overlook her unease at confirming their status.  
~

“So, Jemma has 2 literal PhDs, and actually teaches college classes while I just got my GED, isn’t that nuts?” Daisy was rambling, hoping to distract Robbie. She shrugged off his jacket and went into her closet where she threw off her soiled clothes and put on a fluffy white robe. “She’s amazing though, and she’s never here, which you should like, right?” she smiled brightly as she walked back out. Robbie regarded her steadily, but Daisy was committed. “ _And_ she’s had a crush on her partner for years. _Years._ Can you believe that? Are you hungry?”

“Why can’t I be your boyfriend?” Robbie interrupted. It was a reasonable and rational question and Daisy genuinely felt sorry that he met her because she was anything but.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” she hedged. “Won’t you like to know my last name before declaring yourself?”

“What’s your last name?” Robbie approached her. “It’s as easy as that.”

“Johnson. And no, it’s not.” Daisy was starting to feel crowded and uncomfortable.

“You’re the one making it hard, Daisy,” Robbie kept pushing. “I want to be with you.”

The accusation that she was difficult stung because it was true.

“ _Be_ with me? Robbie, we just met! Yesterday!” Daisy was getting defensive.

“And my dick and cum was in your mouth. Today,” Robbie didn’t raise his voice, but Daisy flinched like he’d shouted. He took a step closer, and she stepped back.

“I think you should leave,” Daisy looked away from him.

He examined her for a long moment, and she was about to ask him again when he grabbed his jacket and stalked out.

~

Daisy sank to the carpeted floor after Robbie left, staring at the door.

You could tell a lot from a person by their exit. Some people slam their way out, others slink off and ease the door closed. Robbie was economical with his movements and closed it with a decisive click, without looking back.

“Why would he look back, stupid?” The knot in Daisy’s throat was choking her and self-loathing was her old friend. “You told him to go.”

There was a time when she would run after people who walked away. Beg them to stay. To please love her, or just like her, and she would be better. Sometimes they looked back, but they always closed the door and never returned. Daisy’s chest was starting to tighten, and she thought about Robbie’s words yesterday. That she could get whatever she wanted. She wanted him to come back, desperately, but she told him to leave. Why did she tell him to leave?

Apparently, she was crying now; she didn’t realize it till she felt the wetness tracking down her face. She hoisted herself up and staggered to her bed, so she could cry in her pillow. Their walls were paper thin and she didn’t want Jemma knowing.

And it was too late because her roommate was at the door. Great. Another person to see how fucked up she was.

“It’s not a good time, Jemma,” she cleared her throat and tried to sound upbeat.

“It’s me,” a gravelly voice answered.

~

Robbie was halfway down the stairs when he realized he didn’t say goodbye.

His steps faltered, and he debated whether to go back. He meant to give her some space, not leave forever but supposed something happened and he didn’t see her again?

He had an argument a long time ago with his mother. So stupid and insignificant he couldn’t even remember what it was about. And it was probably the final thing she remembered about him because she died and it was the last words he’d spoken to her.

Robbie turned around and walked back up the stairs. He entered the apartment quietly then knocked softly on her room door.

“It’s not a good time, Jemma” Daisy’s voice was rough.

“It’s me.” Robbie said through the door.

There was silence, then rustling sounds as she came to the door. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was holding back tears and Robbie pushed in, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m fine,” she cried, and Robbie wondered how to make her happy.

“It’s okay, cariño,” he kissed her hair. “I’m here now.”

“You came back,” she sobbed into his chest.

“I’ll always come back,” he promised.

 _This time maybe. He won’t the next,_ a nagging voice reminded her.

Daisy cried harder and Robbie held her tighter.

~

He tucked her in bed, and feeling inspired, went to draw a bath. He was fascinated and unnerved by her bathroom and spent a long time looking for shampoo. Her counter was crammed with an assortment of hair, bath and body products and a perturbing number of candles.

 _So this is having a girlfriend,_ he thought. _Worrying about fire hazards._

Meanwhile Daisy was burrowed in the covers, hearing his movements and feeling soothed and working out the best way to keep him.

~

He bathed and washed her hair, scrubbing her clean, talking to her as he worked. She found out more about Gabe, what it was like when he was born, how Robbie didn’t care when his friends made fun of him for wanting to be with the new baby. And after the accident, Robbie thought it was like taking care of a baby again.

“He probably doesn’t like you talking about him and the accident like that,” Daisy had been quiet up until then, enjoying his sound of his low voice. Robbie didn’t respond, he merely asked where to get a towel.

He dried her off, taking care to be gentle and wrapped her in the towel and it was more intimate than their orgasms in his car. He returned to her bedroom, sitting on the bed and turning his back so she could get some privacy to change, and Daisy was struck again with how quaint he was. She had to get their situation out in the open, so no one got hurt.

She approached him, tightening the towel and hoping he would be agreeable to what she was about to propose.

“I don’t like labels.” Daisy spoke quickly. “I want you, _only_ you, but I don’t want to feel tied down or obligated. Let’s just keep it exclusively casual.” She didn’t mean to dictate terms, but she needed him without any anxiety.

And Robbie, who lived his life always fulfilling obligations, felt a surge of anger.

“What the hell does exclusively casual mean?” his glowered at her.

“ We can be with each other only,” Daisy was feeling more in control now that she’d voiced her preference. “Just no labels. No feelings.”

And they both thought that it was already too late for feelings.

Robbie examined her for a long moment, and Daisy wondered if he’d take her offer. This should be every guy’s dream, yet he was having a crisis of conscience. And just when she thought he would decline, he raked his gaze over her body and smiled slowly.

“Drop the towel.” He said is so softly that she wondered if she misheard. When she hesitated, he ripped it off.

He trailed his fingers on her collarbone and down her breasts and she arched into his hands.

“So, no feelings, just fucking?” he was playing with her nipples now, and when they hardened he licked the first one, and then the next. She gasped, and he sucked on them harder.

“I don’t have any condoms,” Daisy breathed.

“Get on the bed.” His hands were roaming her body greedily.

“But-”

“I heard what you said.” Robbie’s demeanor was changing and Daisy welcomed it.

She laid on the bed, looking on appreciatively while he undressed and when he straddled her so his cock was in her face, she felt triumphant. He was coming around to her point of view and she would get to keep him for as long as he would have her.

“You have to be very quiet,” his voice was low, as he stroked himself. “Can you do that?”

Her lips parted, and she nodded, looking at his cock. Drops of pre-cum beaded at his tip.

“Suck me.” His voice was hoarse, and Daisy felt a spear of heat low in her belly.

“No,” she purred, wanting to see how far she could push him before he broke.

Robbie let out a ragged breath and guided his cock to her mouth, and lightly tapped it. She smiled, not opening, wanting to play but Robbie was single-minded. His dick was an angry red and leaking, and he painted her mouth with his pre-cum, getting a dark thrill with how glossy her lips looked.

“Open,” he commanded, tapping her mouth again. She smiled wider and not breaking eye-contact, she licked her lips, like his cum was the tastiest treat.

“You should say please,” her fingers trailed between her legs and Robbie gripped her hand and brought it back up.

“No,” he admonished her. “You don’t get to cum until I do.” He knew he was being harsh, but she said no feelings. “Open. Now.”

And she obeyed, licking his cock and sucking on the head.

“Fuck,” Robbie moaned loudly. As long as she used her mouth like that, she would always be in control.

“Be quiet,” she shot him a wicked grin. “Or I won’t finish.” She sucked him again, taking more of his length and when his cock hit the back of her throat, he cried out in Spanish. He pulled out, panting heavily, all traces of civility gone.

“When I cum in your mouth, swallow every drop, understand?” he growled. His eyes were blazing with need, and he was focused on her intensely. Daisy felt her clit throb at his tone and a gush of wetness. She would do that and more for him.

She leisurely opened her mouth, showing him her pink tongue, and he impatiently fed her his length. And when she touched herself again, he didn’t notice, because he was hurtling towards a fierce climax, calling her name.

~

Robbie was breathing heavily, as he replayed the last few moments. Daisy's trust in him was the sexiest thing but wisps of guilt was creeping in.

“Hey,” she hugged him to her, and he fell in the crook of her neck. “I’m fine. That was amazing.” Her voice was raspy as she whispered in his ear. He broke away and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. She followed him and softly stroked his freckles, and played with his hair. It was so thick and soft and she was sure he didn’t use half the products she did.

He remained silent but started running his fingers through her hair.

“You know, you’re supposed to be the one reassuring me, right?” she teased him, kissing his nose.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sincerely.

She laughed, and getting up, she straddled his chest.

“You’re going to have to stop apologizing after we hook up,” she informed him.

He reached up and ran his fingers over her skin. She was shivering at the light touches when he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

“Did you cum before me?” he was feeling her wetness and damn, he was getting aroused again.

“Yep,” she could feel his breath on her pussy, and she eased closer to his mouth. “And I always will, if you know what’s good for you.”

Robbie decided he preferred things being good for him, as Daisy showed him how she liked his tongue on and in her.

~

Jemma Simmons was currently video conferencing with her research partner. He was presenting his work at another University and they were supposed to be reviewing her research findings that he'd be delivering on her behalf. Instead, they’d spent the time with Jemma talking about her new roommate and her beau.

“They’re _still_ in there, Fitz!” Jemma was incredulous.

“Erm,” Leopold Fitz blushed a charming shade of red. “Hopefully, they’re doing okay?”

Gasped words in Spanish came through the walls, and Jemma’s mouth dropped open.

“Did I mention they met just yesterday? And the _assortment_ of hickeys on Daisy’s neck. And the state of her dress! It was scandalous!”

Fitz frowned at her admiring tone. Did she approve of Daisy’s hickeys or was she complaining about them? Jemma was so confusing at times.

They continued the call and Fitz manfully tried to avoid staring down her shirt as she moved around.

~

Robbie took Daisy out to eat before her evening class and tried to not look disappointed when she chose vegan.

“I’ve actually never been here,” Daisy was saying. “I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“You try new food when you’re hungry?” Robbie was admiring the new dress Daisy wore and trying to determine the easiest way to get her out of it later. They should be getting condoms not experimenting with overpriced shrubbery masquerading as food.

“Can you be more discreet when you’re checking me out?” she raised an eyebrow as they walked up to the food truck.

He glanced at her breasts again. “No.”

They ate right there because Daisy didn’t want to get his car interior dirty. “Hey, I’m not cleaning that huge-ass car!” she laughed to keep things light. Because Robbie looked like he was about to propose when she said it was okay to stand and eat outside in the heat.

But she could understand the feeling, as he dutifully ate his $15 portabella mushroom burger that didn’t even come with a drink while discreetly eyeing the neighboring taco truck.

“You can choose where we eat next time,” she offered, shyly.

His face lit up at her words, and he dug into his burger with renewed vigor. The sight was so adorable, that Daisy paid no attention to the inner voice that saying he would only stick around for sex.

She'd been through much worse things than navigating love and while she didn't know how to commit to a relationship, but she was surely committed to Robbie Reyes. 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Daisy make a run to the store, and then Daisy and Jemma get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wrestling these characters down to get them to the next part of the series! This chapter was supposed to be the final one for this story, instead it's bridging to another story line.

They finished eating and dumped their soiled napkins and crumpled wrappers in the trash. Daisy reached in her bag for some wipes to clean their hands, and Robbie was pleasantly surprised she had them.

“Great idea,” he praised, and she beamed at him.

Robbie was about to drive her to class when Daisy had an impulsive idea.

“Let’s get condoms,” she grinned wickedly.

“You'll miss class,” Robbie hesitated, even as heat pooled in his belly.

“It’s only the second day of school, and it’s an easy one,” Daisy wheedled. “Besides, the professor's name is _Melinda May_. She sounds like a pushover.”

“Yeah, but you should still respect her,” Robbie countered. “Tuition’s expensive.” God knows that was a never-ending headache for him. Gabe was in-state and had a plethora of scholarships, but Robbie was always worried about making payments.

“Good thing I’m on a full scholarship, huh?” she sassed.

“You are just like my brother,” Robbie commented, as he pulled off. “And I don’t know if that’s a compliment.”

Daisy’s smile faded, and she looked away, her eyes glistening. It definitely _wasn’t_ a compliment. And while Gabe might’ve been an ass, his older brother would always love him. Must be nice to have someone love all of you, even your bad parts, Daisy thought bitterly.

Robbie saw her expression and immediately spoke up.

“Okay, fine, let’s go,” he relented, whipping his car around to head towards the Target near campus.

Daisy exhaled.He was only acquiescing because he felt guilty and for the second time that day, she was sorry he met her. She wasn't good enough for him but she was too selfish to let him go.

She forced a smile. “Perfect! I’ll stay in the car while you go in.”

He didn’t answer; just reached over to clasp her hand while Daisy laid her head back, closing her eyes.

For the rest of the drive, she felt the wind in her hair and the warmth of the sun on her face. Robbie would occasionally stroke her palm and she would squeeze it in return. Was this love, when a warm touch could soothe her soul and a silent presence be as satisfying as sex?

Daisy opened her eyes when the car parked and a stray tear tracked down her cheek. She was about to quickly wipe it when she felt Robbie’s finger tracing it away. He was gazing at her somberly, and when he leaned over to smooth her wind-tousled hair, she rested her forehead on his. He rubbed his cheek against hers and gave a chaste kiss.

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured against her lips. “Wait here, please?”

She smiled, remembering the last time they had this exchange. She threaded her hands into his hair and kissed him, once, twice, and when he moaned, she slipped her tongue against his. Soon their kiss grew heated and they were clutching at each other desperately .

“Go,” she gasped, breaking away. “Condoms. Now.”

Robbie laughed and snuck one more kiss. “I love you,” he murmured, before exiting the car. 

Daisy was speechless and exhaled a breath. He walked away briskly, a man on a mission.

“I love you, too” she whispered, watching his retreating back before it got swallowed up by the cavernous double doors.

~

Robbie was spending an inordinate amount of time looking at condoms. Sensitive? Ribbed? Bareback? What in the actual fuck?

His phone dinged.

_What’s taking so long?_

He grimaced and ignored it. This is not how he was expecting his night- and first time- to go.

His phone buzzed again moments later, and he glowered when he saw her message. _Get one of each type, I’ll let you know what I like._ Robbie didn’t know whether to feel relieved with her instructions or inadequate.

 _Want me with?_ she sent another message a few moments later.

 **Nah, I’m good,** he finally replied.

Daisy apparently thought he wasn’t because a few minutes later, she came waltzing in.

Hugging him around his midsection, she glanced at the packages in his hand. “Do you think I was choking on your dick for fun?” she teased, pulling him over to the larger sizes.

“Lower your voice!” Robbie was feeling mortified. It was one thing when they were alone together, but anyone could hear.

“I literally swallowed your semen, Reyes.” Daisy rolled her eyes at him as he dropped the box he was holding in shock. “Don’t be a prude.”

“I’m not a prude!” Robbie defended himself. He looked on in awe as she quite literally picked up one package of each type and then moved on to personal massage oils. His cheeks were flaming.

What a difference a day makes, he thought. Only yesterday he was going through daily routines with his jobs and taking care of his brother. Tonight he was on an adventure. He threaded his hand through Daisy’s, and kissed her hair. He couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else.

Satisfied with what she picked up, Daisy wanted to check out, while Robbie lagged behind.

Daisy grabbed a candy bar from a display and tossed it with their purchases then shooed Robbie away so she could pay for everything. 

“I told you, I can’t use hormonal birth control, so my treat,” Daisy said. "Now go away, you're hovering." She knew he was feeling embarrassed, as the packages got on the conveyer belt and were rolling towards the cashier.

The teenager behind the cash register looked bored as he scanned everything, and kept glancing down at his cell phone, not even talking to Daisy as she swiped her card and collected the bag.

She raised her eyebrows at Robbie as if to say _See, no big deal._

Breathing easier, Robbie walked next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Thank you,” he told her. "Sorry."

“Thank me later,” she smiled. "And you have nothing to be sorry for."

~

Robbie was driving them back to her apartment, feeling despondent. 

It was all so anti-climactic now. He didn’t mean to be in his twenties and a virgin with his non-girlfriend buying condoms because he was flustered. He'd been attracted to girls before, but he'd never put in the effort to take things further. He guarded his privacy and his time zealously and didn't want strangers around Gabe and in his home. Hell, sometimes he didn't like being around people he knew and liked. He was alone, but he never realized how lonely he was till now.

It was funny, he thought. He would give anything to share more of himself with her, but she only seemed comfortable sharing her body. 

They pulled up to her apartment and then walked up the stairs in silence. 

Daisy spoke up at the door. “I don’t think it's a good idea to stay. It’s getting late and Gabe must be worried.” They'd been out all day and she noticed his pensive mood in the car.

“He’s probably glad I’m not there,” Robbie’s face fell, looking down and Daisy knew she was doing the right thing.

“Come on in for something to drink before you go?” she pulled him in, wanting to prolong the evening.

She led him to the tiny kitchen she and Jemma shared and tossed their bag on the couch. She put the kettle on while he straightened up the adjoining living room. Daisy was realizing that he was particular about his surroundings.

She went to the cupboard and took out a couple of teacups she’d been saving for a special occasion. She made them hot black tea the way one of the Sisters used to make it for her- with sugar and milk. Robbie was surprised as she passed him the steaming cup and he gingerly sipped it.

“I’ve never had tea like this,” Robbie was surprised. “Where did you learn to make it?”

“My roommate’s English, remember?” Daisy smiled sweetly as she lied. It was easier than explaining she grew in a Catholic orphanage that served breakfast teas at times and she’d get in trouble for sneaking extra sugar in hers.

She made a cup for herself and was about to sit next to Robbie on the couch when he tugged her to sit on him. It was unexpected, and she shrieked as her tea sloshed around in her cup. He kissed her neck in apology and helped set her tea down on the coffee table so she could fix herself.

“Your seat’s always on me,” his facial hair felt so good as he kissed her ear. She turned his face for a kiss but he shook his head. “You’re kicking me out, remember?” he teased.

She picked her cup back up, feeling happy. It had been a wonderful day.

But suddenly all of the joy on Robbie’s face seeped away and he was staring wordlessly at her hand. He gripped the cup he was holding and his jaw clenched.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, puzzled. He was fine literally a few seconds ago. “You look like you saw a ghost. Do you need something?”

“No!” Robbie’s voice was sharp, and she jumped. “I should probably go. Sorry.” Robbie moved her and stood up.

“What?” Daisy was confused. “No, you shouldn’t go, not like this,” her eyes were searching his, for a clue. _She_ was the messed up one, not him. She pulled him back down and into her arms. He followed her lead.

“My…um…mother,” he stumbled as if his tongue had forgotten how to form the word. “She, uh, used to have cups like those.” He was still looking lost.

Daisy looked at the teacups. It was part of a vintage set of two she’d found in a thrift store when she first moved. “Not exactly like these, but this same style. It’s hard to explain.” His face crumpled for a few moments and then smoothed out again.

Daisy was feeling a physical pain seeing him like this. “Tell me what to do” she begged. “I can put them up right now. Would that help?”

He pulled her in for a bruising kiss. “Let me stay tonight,” he said against her lips.

“Not like this,” Daisy knew what he was doing all too well. “You’re upset.”

“I’m not upset,” he said, nipping her neck. “Come on, let’s go in your room.”

He kissed her again, grabbing her closer but she pushed him away.

“Not like this Robbie.” Daisy pulled away and stood up. “And I’m not going to repeat myself.”

Robbie scowled at her as he got up. “You think you can control everything we do,” he accused. “Everything has to be your way or we don’t do it. That’s not how a relationship works, Daisy”.

“And _this_ is why I don’t want a relationship,” she told him bitterly. “You’re happy only when I do what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me, which I’m pretty sure you want too!” Robbie retorted.

“I told you, not like this!” she repeated, louder.

“Is everything alright?” a timid voice broke in as Jemma peeked out.

“No,” Robbie growled.

“Yes, sorry,” Daisy said at the same time.

They glared at each other and Jemma blinked at them both, before retreating to her room. She had to invest in better earplugs for more than one reason, she thought as she went to call Fitz about the latest development. This new roommate was the most excitement she’d had in years.

~

Robbie and Daisy stared at each other, not saying a word.

“It’s been a long day, maybe we should end it now.” Daisy finally said.

“Yeah,” Robbie agreed, sheepishly. “Sorry for grabbing you.”

“I don't mind you rough, at the right time and place,” she tried to joke.

Robbie remained silent, staring at the floor. He had his car keys in his hand and he was restlessly twirling them.

“I meant what I said in the car,” he finally said. “I’m sorry. I’ll see myself out.”

And he turned and left before she could say anything else.

Daisy stared at his retreating back and the closed door. She was still staring when Jemma came out moments later.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” her roommate confessed. “If ever you want to talk, I’m here.” Jemma glanced down at the Target bag on the couch, her eyes widening at the contents spilling out. Embarrassed, she quickly looked up again, before curiously straying down again.

“Thank you, Jemma,” Daisy said, sincerely. She’d love to have a friend. She went to get her bag, and on impulse, she threw a box of condoms to Jemma. “For good luck with Fitz.”

“I need all the luck in the world, so I’ll take it,” Jemma giggled. “You have to tell me your secret with Robbie.”

“No secret,” Daisy blushed. “We yelled at each other. Well, I yelled at him, and then the next thing I know, he thinks he can be all up in my life.” Daisy frowned. “In more ways than one.”

And Jemma, who was still getting used to Daisy, didn’t tell her that she’d _heard_ how much Robbie was getting to _know_ her.

“So, you met him yesterday?” she asked instead, walking over to make a cup a tea from the kettle.

“Yep. Bastard almost ran me over.” Daisy flopped on the couch, picking up her teacup. “He thinks he _loves_ me. Isn’t that crazy?”

Jemma was watching her wistfully. “I think it’s rather romantic. He seems to be quite taken with you.”

“He doesn’t even know me,” Daisy shook her head decisively, as she sipped her tea. _Nobody does._

Jemma was staring thoughtfully at her, wisps of steam rising from her own mug as she stirred in sugar. “I don’t really know you either,” she mused. “And you’ve been here since summer began. Okay, it’s decided!”

“What’s decided?” Daisy asked, warily, putting down her cup.

“We’re going to be friends!” Jemma smiled and took a satisfying sip of tea. “Mmm, you buy better tea than I do Daisy, I should be ashamed!”

“I thought we _were_ friends?” Daisy smiled. Her roommate was brilliant but could go on some tangents at times.

“We’re not _real_ friends, just the superficial sort,” Jemma stated cheerfully. “I wouldn’t hide a dead body for you.”

Daisy’s face blanched at her choice of words and the determined way Jemma was looking at her.

“Besides, I _have_ heard you orgasm multiple times," Jemma continued, oblivious to Daisy choking on her drink. “That should definitely put us in the best friends category.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize the walls were so thin,” Daisy apologized, her cheeks flaming.

“It’s okay. You might just be really loud,” Jemma teased. “I can let you know my schedule for when Robbie wants to come over?”

Happiness welled up within Daisy. She was on such a roller coaster of emotions since yesterday, but somehow sitting down with a new friend was grounding everything.

“That’ll be awesome,” she agreed. And Jemma and Daisy drank their tea in companionable silence. The clock on the wall ticked loudly, and outside, there was the sound of cars pulling off with loud music.

“It’s Scottish breakfast tea,” Daisy offered, needing to say something. “I order it online.”

Jemma gasped. “You are the only American who even knows it exists! We _are_ meant to best friends. I hope Fitz won’t feel left out.”

Daisy laughed as she went up to refill her cup as Jemma chattered about the types of tea she and Fitz sometimes drank.

It was nice, Daisy thought. Gossiping with a friend, thinking about her lover, without a care in the world.

And the thought of Robbie, made her good cheer evaporate. He didn’t seem himself at all, but what did she know? She literally met him yesterday.

Jemma was still chatting, but Daisy took the opportunity to send Robbie a quick text.

_thinking about you, I'm worried, just say the word and I'll be there_

Daisy didn’t know what possessed her to word the message like that, it wasn’t like she had a car and she definitely had classes the next day.

He didn’t respond, not for the rest of the night, or the next day and Daisy tried to push away the hurt. Didn't he say he loved her?

But then she got an urgent summons from the class she missed, and Robbie faded to the back of her mind.

Professor Melinda May, irked at the class that Daisy missed, was threatening her scholarship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking liberty with Daisy's background. Fun fact: I've attended Catholic school all my life,(co-ed as well as all-girls), and I think that if Daisy was acquainted with nuns, she would have some knowledge about tea! Please. comment and kudos if you like. I live for feedback!  
> *taking a break from writing for a little! I have every intention to finish this, it may just be a few weeks before it's posted! thanks so much!* 1/21/18

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @quakerider-hell/ Holiday Helen for the Spanish and for suggesting ways to organically include words to highlight Robbie's culture.  
> wey= dude, menso= dummy, cariño= love/sweetie, te amo= I love you  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> 


End file.
